A request
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Ash got a call from Elesa and so he went to visit her, but looks like Elesa have something else on her mind.
ASH'S POV

Nimbasa city, it's been so long since I came here. After I parted ways with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, I decided to take it slow and travel around the regions, but that doesn't mean I gave up my dream to become a pokemon master though, no that dream would always be my number 1 priority. So anyway Nimbasa city, I came here after I got a call from Elesa, yes that's right, the sexy, beautiful and famous model wants to see me, why? I don't know, but since I'm already in Unova already, I guess I could go and visit her. I haven't see her for a long time anyway. 2 years, 2 years I have not been in Unova, many things have changed, people, pokemon, but the feeling of traveling has not changed at all.

"Pikapi?" I looked at my faithful started that I have for 7 years, his power has not waned though, he is easily one of my strongest pokemon, I still don't understand how he lost to Trip's snivy, but the past is behind us, I intend to rewrite my future.

"I'm fine pikachu, I'm just thinking." Pikachu smiled and nuzzled my cheek.

"You know we shouldn't keep Elesa waiting." I walked around the city, trying to remember where the heck is gym is. It took me a couple of minutes, but alas I finally found it, I looked at the gym and took a breath as I entered the gym, man the lights were crazy, but the fans, they were crazier! I can't hear a thing, they were a lot of girls cheering for their model, BUT they were a whole lot of guys, doing all sorts of inappropriate stuff. I was so lost in the sea if the crowd, how am I going to locate Elesa? Suddenly I felt someone tapping my shoulders, I turned around and saw Elesa, trying to avoid being seen.

"Hey Ash! Are you happy to see me? Wow look at you, you have grown!" Elesa the Nimbasa gym leader and one of the sexiest and most beautiful model in this world. She has grown physically, and when I meant physically, I really meant physically.

"Err thanks, of course I'm happy to see you, so why did you call me?" Elesa said nothing as she grabbed my hand and led me into a hallway, as soon as her assistant saw us she led us pass and shut the door. Elesa and I alone, in a shut of room, now that escalated quickly.

NO ONE'S POV

"Uh Elesa? Where are you taking me?" Elesa didn't reply Ash and continue to 'drag' him to her god knows where, soon they reached a yellow painted door. Ash assumed that it was her room.

"To my room." Those very words confirmed Ash's thoughts and causing him to blush crazily. She entered the room and lock her room door, shut.

"Ash is so great to see you." Ash nodded awkwardly, Elesa miss him that much? No wonder Brock never gets the girl, they all went for Ash! (Which I don't blame them)

"Thanks...so why did you call me here?" Elesa sighed and sat on the edge her bed, twirling with her headsets slowly with one hand.

"Well you see the pokemon league has host a dance next week, all gym leaders are invited from all over the regions and are required to bring dates, so..." Elesa twirled her fingers and rubbed her shoes together.

'Wait so she wants me to...'

"You want me to?" Elesa nodded and stood up as she grabbed Ash's hand, she is a rather bold girl if I do say so myself.

"Please Ash I have no one else to ask, I wanted to ask other guys but I don't know them that well. I know that we met for a short time but I knew you were a nice guy when I first saw you, unlike the other guys who just ogle my body. When I heard that you were in Unova I thought that you know... you could be my partner for the dance." Elesa said while blushing, this is the first time she asked a guy out for a dance, actually, this is the first time she asked a guy to accompany her anywhere!

Ash was of course shocked, a stunning model like Elesa wanted him, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town of all people to dance with her! He was shocked, that level of shock was equivalent to pikachu's **volt tackle**. Though in the same time he was honoured, I mean who won't be?

"Are you sure Elesa I mean I don't know how to dance." Dancing, hmm wait didn't he dance with miette? (Serena should have dance with Ash! Why does the writers have to be so cruel!?) Elesa smiled and went closer to Ash.

"Is okay Ash, I can teach you...but you are not dating anyone right?" Elesa asked nervously, she doesn't want to steal Ash from any other girl, well even if Ash is taken she still will be persistent, after all Elesa is the type of girl who always get what she wants.

'Me dating? Hah like who would like me? Hahahahaha...ha...ha' Ash mentally laughed to himself, but sighed sadly for he knew how many girls like him.

'Let me see here uh Serena, May, Dawn, Iris, Misty, Anabel, Melody, Angie, Miette and so much more.' He looked at Elesa and shook his head.

"Uh no I'm not datin-"

"Great!" Elesa then pushed Ash down to the bed, whoa she really really wants it.

"Wha-"

"Stay here Ash, I'm going to try on some clothes, tell me which one I should wear to the dance okay?" Elesa quickly went into the changing room and changed her clothes. Ash blinked his eyes and looked at pikachu who was dumbfound on what just happened.

"Pikachu, what have I got myself into now?" Pikachu shrugged at his trainer and soon a click was heard, Ash turned his attention towards the changing room and saw Elesa wearing a sleeveless low cut yellow dress that show off her slender long legs.

"So Ash is this okay?" Elesa said as she did a twirl, Ash wanted to drool so badly, he wanted to get a cold shower so badly, he wanted to-

"Ash?" Elesa giggled at his reaction, Ash gulped and avoided his gaze.

"You look fantastic Elesa!" Elesa blushed and smiled deviously.

"Aww thanks Ash, come on I'll show you on how to dance." Elesa went back into the changing room and changed back into her usual attire.

"C'mon let me show you how to dance." Elesa grabbed Ash's hand again and led him out of her room.

"Uh-" Elesa led Ash into a spacious room filled with purple and blue neon light floors, there is also a mini compo on a table from afar.

"This is my own dancing room, this will be a perfect place to teach you how to dance." Elesa went to the mini compo and played some music.

"C'mon." Elesa extended her arm and smiled playfully. Ash looked at Elesa and placed pikachu down onto the dance floor, he took Elesa's hand and was pulled by Elesa. She placed her arms around Ash's neck and smiled at him.

"This is way too fast." Ash said while holding Elesa's slender waist, just by touching her waist made Ash... happy.

"*Giggle* You're doing great." Elesa slowly danced back and forth while Ash tried his best to mimic her actions.

"So... uh Elesa, I don't really know you that well but why me? I mean I'm sure I'm not the only 'nice guy' right?" Elesa looked at Ash's eyes and smiled softly.

"Well to be honest, I was drawn to your positiveness and determination during our battle and when you battled Bianca's father in order for Bianca to continue her journey, I was touched by your kindness and your selflessness." Oh wow, so that's how Ash gets the girl, by risking his long life dream on the line for a friend he didn't know very well, well played Ash, well played.

'Wow I didn't knew that Elesa admire me that much.' Oh Ash, if only you knew how many girls admire your heroic actions and your admirable traits.

"Well I'll do my best to help people." Elesa smiled in response, the music stopped and they stopped dancing.

"Um I think we should stop, do you have a place to stay for tonight?" Ash looked at Elesa, no she couldn't mean-

"You know could stay at my place, IF you want of course." Elesa nervously said as she smiled. Ash looked at her and froze, first the dance, now sleeping at her place?!

"Uh Ash are you okay?" Elesa waved her hand in front of Ash.

"Uh Elesa you sure? I mean with all the paparazzi following you around, it might false spread rumors between you and I." How he know this? Well let see here, oh wait I forgot to mention, he won the Kalos league, my bad.

"Well I know... but is okay, I don't need to perform any catwalks for next week, so the media won't bother me for a while." Ash nodded, but to sleep at a sexy and beautiful model's house? Hmm, I wonder how many people has this kind of privilege? (Probably not many)

"Well... uh sure I gues-" And Ash was cut off again by being hugged by Elesa, Elesa you are a very bold girl.

"Great! It's been so long since anyone came to my house to have a sleepover." Elesa let go of Ash as she smiled at Ash and dragged him to her room again.

'What just happen? Is this a dream? Please tell me this is not a dream' Ash looked at his pokedex, 7:09 PM, he reached Elesa's room again and looked the surroundings around him. This time he observed the deco and design of Elesa's room, the colour was all bright and positive, it perfectly mimic Elesa's personality.

"So Ash do you want anything to eat? I can cook us dinner." Being a modeal require many traits, so Elesa mastered all of them. She said let her pokemon out as she looked at Ash, zebstrika, emolga and eelektross.

"Wow your pokemon looks great and I see your tynamo evolved!" The cute looking tynamo is now a scary and intimidating looking eelektross.

"Thanks, my tynamo evolved into a eelektrik when a crazy fan try to attack me." Elesa said uncomfortably, that crazy male fan try to rip her clothes.

"Oh you okay? Were you hurt?" Ash said softly as he put his hand on Elesa's shoulder.

"No I wasn't, thanks for asking Ash." Ash nodded and smile, there was a time that Brock-

"Pikachu." Pikachu jumped towards emolga and the 2 started to chat with each other.

"Aww they look so cute, I haven't seen emolga chatting with another male pokemon before, well except with her team mates." Elesa went to prepared dinner while Ash played with the pokemon.

The night when smoothly, Ash was telling Elesa of his adventures while Elesa was listening intently. Ash tried not to boast too much, but most of his adventure is true to life anyway. When they finished dinner, Elesa led Ash to her guestroom.

"So this is the guestroom." Ash asked, Elesa nodded and opened the door, the room was sky blue in color with a comfortable queen sized bed.

"Yep." Elesa closed the door and looked at Ash.

"Ash can I be honest with you?" Ash looked at Elesa and smiled, he always like someone who is honest.

"Sure what is it Elesa?" Elesa took her headphones off and placed them on the table, revealing her full appearance. She sat on the bed and patted bed, Ash sat on the bed and looked at her crystal blue eyes.

"I like you Ash, a lot, and I was wondering would like to go on a date with me." Ash's mouth was agape, first it was a dance now a date?! A date?!

"A-a date? With me?" Elesa nodded and looked at the ground.

"Yeah, just a date, you know just to try it out? I want to experience romance Ash, I want someone who love me who I am, not how I look. So please Ash? It will mean a lot to me." Elesa said in a begging and sad tone.

'I never been on a date before, I guess it won't hurt, and I can't really say no to that face." As I said, Elesa was good at getting what she want.

"Sure I guess it won't hurt." Elesa squealed and gave Ash another tight hug, perhaps too tight.

"What! Really?! Great our date will be at tomorrow night." Elesa let go of Ash and winked at him before she left the room with a smile on her face. Ash blinked his eyes and thought to himself.

'What have I got myself into now.' Ash ran a hand through his hair and smiled, knowing that he is a extremely lucky guy.

 **So I'm trying one shots, I'm not good at one shots and since I want to make multiple shippings, I'll try it out and practise it a bit more, so give constructive criticism guys**.


End file.
